


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by agentx13



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky & Nat are hinted at ~flirtatiously~, F/F, Gen, Pokemon Go!, sharon carter month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentx13/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: A mission won't stop Team Cap from catching Detective Pikachu!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sharon Carter Month





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me the prompt of Sharon playing Pokemon, but it was so long ago that they either changed their blog or deleted. So this is very, very late, but it's finally, finally done!

“We good for the mission?” Steve asks.

“We’re a go,” Sharon confirms. It’s an easy enough mission. There’s always the chance something might go wrong, sure, but all of them are quick thinkers. Natasha stalks the halls and quiets anyone who might sound the alarm before they can think to do so. Sam drops in from above to take out guards along the perimeter. Steve seems to be everywhere, at times following his shield and at others intercepting it on his way to a new target. They are a practiced, hardened, oiled machine.

“Oh my God it has a hat,” Sharon whispers, fawning over her phone.

Steve presses a finger to his ear, wondering if he’d heard right. “What has a hat?”

Sharon jumps. “Nothing! Nothing. False alarm. Watch your back, sol- Nat, did you just put a lure there?”

“You’re welcome,” her voice sing-songs.

“Are you guys seriously playing that game right now?” Sam demands.

Natasha scoffs. “That’s Team Instinct for you.”

“What’re you saying?”

“I think,” Steve says, pausing to throw the shield, “she’s saying we’re dumb.”

“Technically,” Sharon interjects, “we both are. Who picks _instinct?_ ” The sound that follows as she captures the Pokemon is suspiciously like a squeal.

“Okay, _what_ is the big deal? Is there an event going on?”

“Nooooooo,” Sharon and Natasha reply in unison. 

“Man, screw you two,” Sam says, utterly without malice.

Sharon knows that his next step is checking his phone. “Stay on mission, Wilson.”

“Like you are?”

“I’m support. And you guys don’t need support right n-”

“IS THAT DETECTIVE PIKACHU?”

Steve catches the shield and ducks out of sight. “Wait, Detective Pikachu is in the game? And you weren’t going to say anything?”

“He’s so cuuuuuuuute!” Sam wails.

“Mission, boys,” Natasha tries to remind them.

“I was going to show you later,” Sharon says defensively.

“After I miss out on getting him.” Steve pulls out his phone. 

“Well.” She pauses, trying to think of an excuse. “Yeah.”

“Am I the only one staying on mission?” Natasha asks.

“There. I’ve got him now,” Steve sulks.

“I’ve got him,” Sam chimes in. “My cute detective baby boy.”

“I got him before Sharon did,” Natasha mutters, taking down another henchman.

“And I’ve got him. Obviously.” Sharon’s voice isn’t nearly as cheerful as before.

“Oooooh,” Sam murmurs. “Right. This is probably awkward for you two.”

“Eh. Sam – twenty feet to your left.” She continues to catch Pokemon drawn in by the lure while Sam takes him out. “I’ll make it up to Steve later. Maybe trade him something he’s really been wanting.”

“Please say we’re still talking about Pokemon,” Natasha says.

“Of course we- what else would we trade?” Steve demands.

“Oh, you two are _adorable._ Let’s finish up and get home.”

“Agreed,” Sharon says, and something in her voice makes Steve throw his shield faster.

“Hey, Bucky’s not gonna get Detective Pikachu,” Sam points out. “Sharon sent him out to collect intel.”

“I did, didn’t I,” she says wickedly.

Natasha chuckles. “Don’t worry, Sam. I’ll make it up to him.”


End file.
